


Black Mirror AU: Hang the DJ

by goodwineandcheese



Series: Black Mirror AUs [2]
Category: Black Mirror, Monster
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Depressed Rudi, Dinner dates, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Conquers All, M/M, Mature Romantic Themes, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Picnics, Platonic Relationships, Relationship Discussions, Relationships Are Tiring, Sharing a Bed, Supportive Tenma, Unhealthy Relationships, coffee shop AU, discussion of sexuality, hang the dj au, kind of, see notes for details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodwineandcheese/pseuds/goodwineandcheese
Summary: Black Mirror “Hang the DJ” ‘verse. There is a mysterious system that pairs individuals with various ‘potential partners’ until they find their ultimate 99.8% match. In this idealized world, everything within the walls is provided for, and even love seems easy - but as Tenma and Grimmer go through their respective relationships, they start to question whether or not it’s as perfect as they’re made to believe.





	Black Mirror AU: Hang the DJ

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats* A-another long-ass Tenma/Grimmer AU. I’m sorry….
> 
> This was a bit of an exercise for me! In case you haven’t noticed I tend to struggle with physical descriptions and rely a _lot_ on inner monologue, and I’ve also never like...written about more than one ship extensively in a fic like this. Writing any sort of “in the moment” romance is hard for me so like I basically dove right out the edge of my usual comfort zone LOL. Even so there’s no smut because like…..idfk how. I did my best to make the Romantic Scene actually...romantic...but if this fic is clunky or awkward it's because I barely know what I'm doing here haha. I'll especially apologise for the areas where sex is directly discussed because I just get all skittish writing about it so if those parts come across weird then yeah....I'm not on that level yet X'D
> 
> For those who don’t know Black Mirror, the main point you need to know is that it’s generally a cynical social commentary on human nature and technology that doesn’t shy away from uncomfortable or mature themes. Some of the depictions of relationships will seem uncomfortable but in this case that’s the point. Characters react as you might expect them to in canon (or as best as I imagine they would, anyway). 
> 
> I tagged the fic as dubious consent just in case….the overall _premise_ is sort of dubious in that characters are just kinda stuck into relationships by this all powerful system without much choice, but anything that happens _within_ the relationships is completely consenting. 
> 
> For the purposes of using her in this fic, Grimmer's wife has a name (and in this au they were never married)
> 
> Lastly! For those who _do_ know Black Mirror I expanded a little on the technology for the sake of the fic and gave the lil devices a name because god damn I'm not using the word "devices" 500 times.

The System made things very easy. 

Wolfgang didn’t know when it was put in place, nor who the minds were that developed it, but ever since the collapse of society outside, the System had brought everything within the walls to an absolute bliss.

Everyone had a home, even if it was only temporary. No one was starved of anything - at least, in theory, though of course even within the System there were ways to create imperfections; those who went against the rules and regulations prescribed. There was, of course, System Security to keep things within the desired parameters and protect the citizens. 

When travelling, there was no horrendous traffic; the Hub provided autonomous vehicles for pairs that would take them to their home, to the park, to the beach...anywhere they wanted to go, really. Ah, and the Hub was always so well maintained! It was clean and bright and welcoming; rabble-rousers and troublemakers were evicted by the System’s security, creating a safe and friendly environment. The Hub was incredible….it really had every form of entertainment one could hope for. The first level was all wonderful restaurants - where most pairs first met. Floors above and below had anything from cinema to clubs, arcades, indoor swimming pools, and so much more. Even areas outside of the Hub were well-kept and lovely; the park was Wolfgang’s favourite, a charming place with a pretty lake view where, it was said, no matter how poor your toss, anyone could always skip a stone.

That was all incredible, but the greatest feat of the System was, of course, its inexplicable ability to pair men and women with their absolute match, their perfect other half.

Wolfgang had seen it before - couples would stand proud at their wedding, arm in arm, looking to be truly happy with one another as they proclaimed their love both for each other and the System, and then, they would be allowed to leave its walls. He himself was absolutely fascinated by the notion, if perhaps perplexed. To think that such a machine could gauge the emotional connections of humans and determine who their ideal pair would be…it seemed so far fetched.

But, it certainly took all the guesswork, all the complexity, out of it. Love was no longer so frightening a concept. There was no fear that your partner wasn’t the right one; no fear of having to break up with them and causing hurt feelings. The System set their expiry date and made that decision itself. Love was so much simpler this way. 

His first relationship had been with Liese. 

She had been perfectly lovely when they met. Dusty blonde hair pulled back neatly, framing her heart-shaped face. She had been wearing blue that day - a light blue blouse and skirt, and black flats. She was quite anxious then, though not in the nervous way; it was rather from anticipation. He was, as she said, her third relationship, and the last one had been somewhat stale, with a partner she described as “unattentive” and “oafish”. 

She had called his smile charming. Had said he was delightful, and had a handsome face. He’d reciprocated the sentiment, of course, she was a beautiful woman and he definitely could acknowledge that. But the trouble came in...well….

His appreciation of her beauty and charm was not, he thought, the same as she gave to him. The trouble was exactly how he felt towards her, and the feelings that _weren’t_ there. But it was early….he had said that to himself - said that, perhaps, with time, that feeling could grow. And, even if it didn't, he probably wouldn't have long to endure its falseness.

Admittedly he had been surprised, that first time, to think that so much was chosen for them. What they would wear, where they would meet. Even their food….there was no menu, no choice in their selection! That seemed so odd, but, he had enjoyed the dish well enough. Ah, but then there were the System regulations; when a pair made contact, it was required that they check their expiration date as soon as possible. 

He had been a little bit unsure, when he'd read it. His first relationship...and it was to be for a total eight months. That seemed so long….and perhaps a bit daunting. Still, he perpetuated that hopeful thought - that in time, perhaps those feelings could grow. Until then, he would have to feign it, as best as he could; he knew, by the way she looked at him, that she certainly was charmed...he definitely didn’t want to hurt her. He would pretend for her, as best he could, for those eight months.

After dinner they were escorted, taken to their temporary home, where they would live together for nearly a year.

It had been a very nice place…! There was a comfortable looking reading room, a kitchenette, and a very lavish and lovely bedroom with a large bed and a small reading chair in the corner. Of course, there _was_ only the one bed. From what Liese said, that was, apparently, true of all relationships she had been in.

It definitely took some getting used to. But, they came to develop a suitable routine; days were spent often in the park, or in the gardens. Then their nights would be enjoyed either in the quiet immersion of a book, idle discussion, perhaps watching a film together, or they would simply retire to bed. As a person he enjoyed her company; she was warm, pleasant, but as a partner...

She gave herself wholly, and he performed his role as best as he could to love and please her. It became a pattern, something that he could memorize, that he learned he could do without much active thought. He learned where to touch, where to kiss; he followed her guidance; _faster, yes, there,_ and turned it into a process, a procedure. Looking back now, that probably...was a mistake. He was satisfying her, yes, but he had never been able to give to her the one thing that she _truly_ wanted.

In the end he couldn’t love her, not that way. 

They had enjoyed one another’s company, but to call it love...it hadn’t been that, not for him. But he had pretended...had gone on as long as he could. He had tried...but he knew that the gradual decline, the bitter end, was his fault; that if he had simply been honest...if he hadn’t drawn her heart along, hadn’t forced her to slowly realize it herself in that suffocating way, perhaps she would not have been filled with so much sorrow.

He had asked Coach why he had been paired with her for so long, why she should be forced to remain with a man that broke her heart, but the only response he had received was...well.

_**Everything happens for a reason. This relationship has provided the System with vital data. Its gradual deterioration and your emotional responses have been recorded for future calculations. Even a loveless relationship has a purpose to the System.** _

He hadn’t been so certain when yet another partner was decided so soon after the first. And then again, and again, and again. He wasn't sure how many it would be until his Ultimate was chosen; five, six, more? This next one...he was still doubtful. But, he had no choice...the System had decided. Once more, Wolfgang Grimmer made his way to the Hub. He glanced down at his personal assistant, at the image that appeared on the screen. 

“Kenzo….Tenma.”

He spoke the name aloud, letting himself get a feel for the sound of it. Taking a deep breath, he let a smile reach his lips.

“I suppose...I should go meet him, then.”

* * *

“So I’m just supposed to wait here. Is that right? Coach?”

_**That's right, Kenzo.** _

To say that Kenzo was nervous was an understatement. This was his first time in the System….he remembered when the information officer handed him the little round device, he’d had to relinquish a lot of personal information to the program. He wasn’t sure he was comfortable with it, even now, but he didn’t have much choice. He was already here at the Hub, after all.

Coach had directed him toward a well-lit set of tables in what seemed to be some high-end restaurant. There was an almost orange-hued lighting in the room, coming from the overhead lamps. They had a strange look to them - complex in design, with swirling little arches, and the light they gave off was a lot more colourful than the usual bright white. The seating was cosy enough - there had to be enough room for three people to sit on one side if they wanted, even though there was only room for two people per table. The table cloth was a pinkish sort of colour with no real designs on it, just a simple cloth, but that served just fine.

So now he was just….waiting.

That was really all he had to do, just wait?

Coach had instructed him on what to wear for the first encounter; a dark blue suit jacket over top of a simple white undershirt, and he had a plain, dark blue tie. His hair was combed back, his bangs given a little life swept to the side. He had thought he’d looked...well, _nothing_ like himself at all, but handsome - like he was ready for a good first impression. He was waiting for instruction from Coach - whether or not his match had entered the Hub or not. He was probably going to have to wait a while, so took the opportunity to scope out the other tables, to acclimatize himself with the environment.

At the table directly adjacent to his, he could see a blonde woman of stunning beauty laughing at something that her partner, an equally blonde, but somewhat more rugged looking, man had said. She was definitely the more elegant and polite of the two by her mannerisms, but despite the differences, they seemed to be getting along well enough. Kenzo let his gaze shift, not wanting to seem as though he was staring. At another table there were two younger ladies - college aged, probably, around twenty or so. One - the brunette with glasses - was rather animated, using wide gestures with her arms as she spoke, while the other girl, quieter, with long, blonde hair seemed much more content to listen and smile. Those were just the two nearest tables; there were others, but they all had the same sort of pleasant atmosphere to them. Everyone seemed to be having a good time….which probably meant that he’d be fine, too. When he met his partn-

**_Heads up, Kenzo. That’s your partner now._ **

The Japanese man sat up straight, squaring his shoulders and sitting upright instinctively as he glanced at the screen of his device. There was a picture of a…..

Oh, a man. 

Kenzo wet his lips, lifting the small device up toward his face a bit to whisper. “You’re sure there’s no mistakes, Coach? He’s the one?”

**_The System doesn’t make mistakes, Kenzo._ **

“Oh. I was just expecting a woman.”

**_Relationships may be with either sex. This relationship will give the System important data to determine the identity of your Ultimate. Your response to a male partner will help to narrow down your options._ **

No kidding.

As accustomed as he was to heteroromantic displays, it had caught him a bit off guard. He _knew_ his attraction to both genders, but even so, he was just so used to the more _traditional male-female_ partnership that he hadn't expected this as his first. Even here, he'd only seen the one pair of young ladies...but then, that should have probably tipped him off. He just gave a shrug, setting the device down.

That nervousness was coming back, now, knowing that his partner was actually _here_.

He swallowed thickly when the man finally saw him, stepping between tables to reach his date. Kenzo gave him a quiet once-over; he was tall, lanky in appearance. He was well-dressed, but he definitely didn’t look like the traditionally _handsome_ type. He had large, friendly eyes that seemed very warm, if a little surprised. The man rubbed the back of his neck, those warm eyes crinkling as a smile spread across his refreshingly expressive face. 

“Well this is a surprise!” His voice was soft, but there was a jovial lilt to it. He had a soothing tone that was easy to listen to. Those eyes opened and he looked at Kenzo, reaching out a hand. “I was sure that something must be wrong, but, here we are! I’m Wolfgang Grimmer. And you are…please forgive me if I mispronounce it...Tenma?”

“Tenma Kenzo. Domo.”

He gave a bow, and was surprised when the other man bowed in response. “Domo!” he repeated, in that airily cheery voice.

Well, at least he seemed like a friendly sort of person. “I suppose we should sit then...shouldn’t we?”

“Right. And our food…do we need to tell them we're ready to order….?”

The man - Wolfgang - shook his head as he took a seat, opposite to Kenzo. “Oh, we don’t choose our meals. That’s been decided for us! I wonder what it’ll be this time…!”

‘This time’.....the way Wolfgang said it made it seem like he’d been to a few of these already.

“...I see.”

It wasn’t a very useful response, but he didn’t know what else to say. Fortunately they didn't have to wait long; their meals were brought for them - Kenzo had been expecting some traditional sort of Japanese dish, but instead it was a bed of white rice and a few battered chicken balls covered in some sort of sweet sauce. Wolfgang, on the other hand, had what looked like some sort of greek pasta salad, with a healthy sprinkling of goat cheese and some sort of garnish he couldn't discern. There were halved baby tomatoes, olive slices, onion slivers, and little tube-shaped pasta noodles. His definitely _looked_ more appetizing, and there was...decidedly a lot more of it. Kenzo's dish looked meager by comparison.

“I guess you don’t eat a lot, is that what the System is saying...?”

Kenzo’s eyes flicked up. He wasn’t really sure what to say, it seemed...a bit small to him. He just smiled, giving a shrug. “I suppose so.” 

...More food would be nice, but he wasn’t going to make a fuss. He saw the look he was getting from Wolfgang as the taller man picked up his fork - a softer sort of smile this time.

“In that case, then, you’re welcome to have some of mine. Would you like that?”

Kenzo blinked, looking back to Wolfgang. “...You’re sure? You don’t mind?” ...He didn’t want to take from the man if he’d wind up hungry later. But, he just gave a shrug in response, leaning across the table to offer a few morsels from his plate onto Kenzo’s. “I don’t think I’ll miss it too much! Although--”

He paused as he pulled back, setting down his fork again and reaching for something in his breast pocket. “We should probably check our expiry, I think.”

For a moment Kenzo was caught off guard, squinting oddly before it clicked. The expiry on their relationship...that marked how long they would stay together. He remembered the information officer telling him about that when he'd first registered. “Right, yes.”

The taller man held up his personal assistant, Kenzo giving a small nod as he held his. He took a deep breath. 

“Three….”

“Two…”

"And...!"

_Tap._

He wasn’t sure what he’d been hoping for - or hoping to avoid - but there was a definite dissatisfaction at the number printed on his screen. The same seemed to be true of Wolfgang, by his almost tired exhalation.

“Twenty hours….that’s really too bad.”

It seemed pretty short. How was that supposed to be worth anything to the system? It sounded more like a fling...a brief encounter. Were they all going to be like this? Short, brief encounters with a partner that lasted barely a day?

Dinner was rather quick after that. Neither wanted to waste any time. It felt rushed, which was a shame; he would’ve liked to chat a little while he ate, but if they had so little time…it was better to just finish sooner.

* * *

The home that they were brought to looked...functional. Kenzo really had no experience with the System, or what he’d come to find, but the residences were…..quaint? That seemed a decent word. It was comfortably sized - like a small cottage. There weren’t any other houses in the area….just a plot of land, well-maintained grass, a few trees...and their rustic looking home for twenty hours.

Twenty hours….

Kenzo tensed slightly when he felt Wolfgang suddenly very close behind him. He glanced up, only to see the man reaching for the door. He gave a light push, holding it open with a brightened smile. “After you!”

Kenzo found himself smiling in return. It was hard to say why, but it felt oddly as though he’d known this man for a while already. Then again, he seemed like the sort of person who had that warm sort of familiar atmosphere about him.

Kenzo let himself in, slipping off his shoes and setting them aside on the mat. Inside….inside was a lot more _elaborate_ than he expected. It looked expensive. There was an absolutely beautiful dining set with rich, dark wood - he didn’t know enough to name it - and a set of candles in some fancy sort of glass holders with detailed diamond-shaped patterning. The chairs looked serviceable - the same dark wood with blue-gray cushions. Connected to the dining area was a surprisingly small kitchen...but then maybe they were expected to eat at the Hub more often than not. It wasn’t as though they had to pay. As long as they were upstanding citizens following the System, their needs were provided for.

There was a small alcove that seemed to serve as a living space - there was a single chair, nested near the window, and a coffee table with a chessboard. It was probably more of an aesthetic piece than really intended to be played. On the opposite end was a small sofa. And last, behind the door at the very, very back was a bedroom. By far it was the largest room, perfectly symmetrical. There were mirrored nightstands and lamps, and the painting above the headboard was perfectly centered. It was almost eerie how _ideal_ it all looked, with such comfortable looking blue blankets…

Kenzo glanced up, then, frowning. He backed out of the room again. Bedroom….living room...kitchen...washroom. He hadn’t _missed_ anything….

“Coach,” he breathed, keeping his voice down, though not specifically so that Wolfgang woudln’t hear; he just felt suddenly slightly uncomfortable. “Is there only one bedroom?”

_**That’s right, Kenzo. Your home consists of one bedroom with an ensuite, a communal washroom by the front door, a kitchen and dining room, and a living room. Would you like to know the dimensions?** _

“What? No. I just-”

“Ah...they’re always like this. Only one bedroom.”

Kenzo jolted. He hadn't heard Wolfgang coming. _When did he-?_

“Are you apprehensive about sharing a bed?”

The directness was only a little disarming, and Kenzo’s gaze quickly dropped, but only for a moment, until he could properly compose himself. He just needed a moment to form words. He had at least expected separate beds in the _beginning..._

Kenzo looked back up with a small smile and a shrug. “I’m just not used to it. I usually sleep alone…”

Wolfgang’s smile thinned a little, and he seemed to take a moment to consider that. There was a brief silence before he made a soft sound, glancing over Kenzo’s shoulder, toward...something. The shorter man turned, following his partner's gaze to….the couch?

Oh.

“If it bothers you then I suppose I can sleep there...!”

Wolfgang’s voice hadn’t changed, so it was impossible to gauge what he was feeling when he spoke, but...he couldn’t possibly _want_ to sleep on the couch...there was no way it would be comfortable. Even Kenzo wouldn’t be able to sleep with any ease on it. He turned back to Wolfgang, shaking his head and smiling sheepishly, busying himself with adjusting his tie. It felt oddly tight all of a sudden...

“Neither of us would have a very comfortable rest like that, I don’t think. And it wouldn’t be fair of me to ask you to do that. It’s fine, we can sleep together. I don’t mind.”

There was a pause, the silence suddenly feeling different, a little tense. Wolfgang's own expression had become somewhat pensive, his position still unchanged.

“You aren’t just saying that for my benefit, I hope...a little lost sleep isn't terrible. Worse could happen." He relaxed again, moving toward the couch, glancing over his shoulder to catch Kenzo's eyes with a little smile. "We should both be able to feel comfortable when we rest, and I know I'll definitely manage like this, even if it might be a little snug.”

Kenzo took a moment to consider what he was being told. It was unusual for anyone to do that, to ask what _he_ wanted. Not that he minded, he was a passive sort of person. As long as others were happy, he didn’t mind dealing with what hand he was dealt. It made him feel a little more relaxed, though, that Wolfgang had bothered.

He was a little unsure about sharing a bed with someone, man or woman, simply because he tended to be such a light sleeper. But, it wasn’t that bad...and, he supposed, it would give him a chance to get used to another person’s presence. He didn’t know how long it took for the System to find a match...but he knew that he didn’t have much choice but to do what it said. And Wolfgang had said that all residences were like this...so he could very well wind up sharing a bed with a lot of people. The sooner he got used to it, the better. 

"No, it's fine. It won't be a problem. I'm sure."

Wolfgang stopped then, shrugging his shoulders, but he stayed by the couch, just plopping himself down to sit for the moment, while Kenzo sat down on the edge of the bed. He wished they had more time together...enough time to get to know each other first.

"If we go to bed early," Wolfgang spoke up, and Kenzo's attention focused. "we could try to wake earlier...spend a little more of our precious time together."

It wasn't a bad idea. Kenzo gave a nod. He headed around the corner, into the ensuite to wash up and change into something more comfortable. He'd forgotten he was still wearing that tie, that suit...it really wasn't necessary now and just felt rigid and uncomfortable. It was probably half of what made him feel so tense. He glanced into the mirror, at the tired-looking man that peered back. He really was exhausted....

Closing the door again, heading back into the bedroom, Wolfgang was already pulling the blankets away to climb into bed. Without much further thought, he followed suit, pulling the blankets up over himself, staying a respectable distance away from Wolfgang.

Lying in bed felt surprisingly comfortable. The bed itself was warm and soft of course, but he didn’t feel any disconcerted prickling at the back of his neck, or subconscious discomfort at the closeness of another person. Though, Wolfgang was carefully minding his distance, making sure he kept on the other side of the bed.

“We were a bit unlucky, I think.”

Kenzo turned his head, blinking a couple times. He was starting to feel the exhaustion sink in. “..How do you mean?”

He felt the bed creak a little when Wolfgang shifted, stretching and turning a bit so it was easier for the two to converse. “Such a short time. It’s unfortunate. I think I would have liked to spend more time getting to know you. You seem like someone I would get along with.”

Kenzo chuckled, staring up at the ceiling. “I think you’re right….” he breathed, his eyes slipping closed, resigned to restful conversation. “But the System is...what’s that phrase…”

“The System doesn’t make mistakes?”

“And everything happens for a reason.”

They both chuckled.

“It’s such a concept...to imagine that this piece of technology, which possesses no emotions of its own...is somehow able to gauge for us who the right person will be...through experiential relationships that help it to gather data.” There was a pause, and Kenzo knew he was being watched, but he kept his eyes closed for the moment. “When you think about it like that...it’s a bit cold, don’t you think?”

It was. Having their relationships defined for them...it felt very out of place. That wasn’t the way humans were meant to interact, but...the System seemed to work, so no one complained.

They both shifted, seemingly trying to get comfortable. Wolfgang had curled himself in, but he kept moving; it was probably difficult for him to relax while also minding the space between the two of them. Kenzo shifted too, turning over to tell him that it was okay to close the distance a little if it would help him feel more at ease, but paused at the faint brush of skin, his hand inadvertently finding Wolfgang's arm lost in the sea of blankets.

“Sorry, that was….”

He couldn’t think of a proper way to finish the sentence, he’d surprised himself with the accidental contact, and instead just gave a soft, if awkward, chuckle.

“Not to worry. It’s a bit difficult to avoid...”

He found himself smiling tiredly, relaxing once more.

“I just wanted to say...it’s all right for you to move closer. You seem to be having trouble getting comfortable, and I don’t mind that much.”

There were those eyes again, peering at him curiously, like he was trying to read the other man. “Is that so? You know...if I move much closer, you might find my arm in your face as I sleep!”

He huffed softly under his breath. “It’s not like I enjoy full nights of rest most days anyway. It wouldn’t be anything new.” A pause. “But really, it’s fine. Go ahead.”

* * *

He _had_ slept rather well, surprisingly. Even waking up to Wolfgang’s arm halfway thrown across him hadn’t disturbed his rest. Normally someone else being so close would have him on edge - let alone physically touching him at all. But like this….he was actually fine. He’d been wary of the idea, but in the end...it had been pretty comfortable. And just like he’d said, Wolfgang’s arm had wound up thrown across Kenzo.

He stretched out a little, reaching toward the bedside table for his personal assistant, checking the expiry quickly. It said-

“-Eight hours, huh?”

Kenzo turned, blinking, to see eyes open beside him. Wolfgang was….awake? How long had he been...was it when he’d moved? He’d probably woken the other man. Kenzo winced, turning fully to face his partner. “....Did I wake you?” He brought a hand up, pushing dark bangs out of his eyes as he scooted himself backward a little, giving himself a little more room to sit up and stretch, Wolfgang content to stay cozied in the blankets for a bit longer. “Sorry.”

The taller man just smiled lazily up at him, finally drawing a long breath and sitting himself up as well, gazing straight ahead. “I’m a light sleeper. You didn’t have to do much to wake me I’m afraid. But it seems...I did just what I said, didn’t I? Did you sleep all right, even like that?”

Kenzo’s chuckle was soft, but genuine. “Actually it didn’t bother me at all. I slept just fine.”

“Oh. Then, I’m glad!”

With another stretch, Wolfgang pushed himself up and off the bed. Kenzo barely felt the change, the mattress absorbing the movement almost perfectly. “In that case...we should probably have something to eat. Would you like breakfast…?”

Kenzo looked up, blinking a couple times, before managing to pull himself up out of bed as well, moving to follow Wolfgang out into the hall. “Of course. But let me help, I don’t want to sit around while you do all the work…”

There was a chuckle from the kitchenette around the corner. He could hear some clamouring around, like Wolfgang was digging into the fridge or drawers for something. “To be honest Kenzo, an extra set of hands would just make it very crowded! Although….” he paused, coming back around the corner holding a cast iron frying pan over his shoulder, ”if you wanted to help...perhaps you could make the bed? Breakfast won’t take long.”

Kenzo turned, glancing at the strewn blankets and a couple crumpled pillows. He definitely could do that.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been at it when he heard sizzling from in the kitchen, and as he folded the ends of the comforter back up over the foot of the bed, he had to take a moment just to pause and...absorb the scent wafting in. Eggs and bacon was a simple meal, but it always, _always_ smelled so good. There was a call from the kitchen - _I have your plate ready, Kenzo!_ \- and he headed down, leaving his personal assistant on the nightstand for now.

It felt nice to eat breakfast together knowing that the rest of the house was tidy. He was glad he’d taken Wolfgang up on that suggestion; it didn’t feel like he had anything pressing to do, not that...he particularly knew if he was supposed to tidy up after or not. He couldn’t imagine any alternative...after all, another couple would occupy it later, wouldn’t they? A cleaner would have to come through to prepare everything for the next pairs. He absolutely couldn’t imagine leaving the place a mess for them to arrive to. 

When they were done, both took their plates to the sink and washed them with the supplied dish soap - which smelled vaguely of oranges - and left everything to the side to air dry. Wolfgang shook out his hands, most of the spray landing in the sink, though some droplets flew astray and instead hit Kenzo. He flinched at the sudden wetness and, smirking, returned fire with a flick of his wrist.

“Excuse you, Kenzo. At least from me it wasn’t on purpose!”

The Japanese man gave a shrug, the smirk still there. It wasn't usually _like_ him, to do something like that, but it seemed to come naturally. 

* * *

The remaining four hours were spent in a lovely park. They were surrounded by trees - evergreens, mostly, with a few broad-leafed trees sprinkled around the perimeter. There was a beautiful lake to one side - artificial of course, but still very lovely. They were sitting at one of the benches to the other end, watching other couples spending time together - walking, talking, playing frisbee or badminton or any other number of sports and pastimes. It felt so nice and free like this. He even managed to ignore the little white device he'd stuffed into his pocket before leaving, far too content with the scenery around him.

“It’s the perfect place to have a picnic, I think.”

Wolfgang was looking at him, and Kenzo glanced back up himself. He looked out into the distance. It _was_ a very nice place. Warm, fresh, a nice spot indeed.

“You’re right. I think a picnic in a place like this would be wonderful.” He smiled into the warm sun. A picnic...he liked that idea. He hadn’t had one in a while...a long, long time. But he knew that he missed them. Somehow, the idea of sharing a picnic with Wolfgang felt… _right_.

“It’s really a shame we didn’t have more time.”

Kenzo glanced down at his personal assistant, frowning at the...now merely two hours left between them. It was strange, normally two hours was such a long time. But right now….it felt like time was moving by so much faster. Wolfgang seemed relaxed still, but he was hard to read as a whole...he was almost always smiling, the entire time Kenzo had seen him he had that warm expression. He watched the man raise a hand to rub at the back of his neck and sigh. Kenzo cleared his throat, a moment's impulse taking over, demanding attention from his partner.

“...We can still…” 

Kenzo’s voice was quiet, as he looked out over the park. He was speaking before he really registered what he was doing. “....We can still have that picnic together. Afterward. Keep in touch.”

A quirked brow, a tilt of the taller man’s head. “Do you think so?”

He didn’t know. Would that be allowed? He had no idea….but it made _sense_ to him, after all it was normal for friends to spend time together, so why would it be any different now? He lifted the device in his hand. “Coach?”

_**Yes, Kenzo?** _

“Are we allowed to spend time away from our chosen partner during a relationship?”

**_Of course. Individuals within a relationship are not obligated to do anything with their partner if they so choose. Your time is not managed by the System._ **

With a triumphant smile, he glanced back to Wolfgang, who just chuckled lightly in response. “Then I suppose we’ll have to stay in contact, and have that picnic after all. But how to stay in touch…”

“Why not just meet here?” Kenzo offered, gesturing with a smile and a shrug. “We can pick a day and a time...meet here….”

Wolfgang seemed to think about it, finally giving a nod of his assent. “I think that probably makes the most sense. So the question is….when? Ah, quickly now, before our time runs out…”

They still had just shy of an hour left, he was just saying that to be dramatic. Kenzo looked up, watching the clouds idly. “Why not on the weekend? Almost a week apart...it’ll give us time. And I _believe…_ I remember this from the introduction...” He lifted his personal assistant, tapping the screen and swiping to Wolfgang’s picture. “....we can send messages and calls using these. Since you were one of my relationships, it means we can maintain contact unless the other party has blocked you.”

Wolfgang’s eyes flicked up, then back down briefly, then he gave a nod. “Then we can use that, too, if we need to confirm our plans.”

Kenzo nodded, feeling some tension he wasn’t aware had been there start to relax. The next….half hour or so was spent in silence, but neither seemed to mind. It felt comfortable like this, just sitting with Wolfgang, not saying anything, not doing anything, just….sitting. They didn’t _have_ to do anything, he just felt calm. Kenzo almost didn’t even look at his personal assistant - if not for the fact that he knew their time was almost up.

Two minutes, now.

“I suppose….we should probably get ready to say our goodbyes.”

Their vehicles were waiting to take them wherever the two wanted to go once they went their separate ways. They just had to count down the seconds now. Kenzo nodded, standing up as Wolfgang did, reaching up and brushing hair out of his eyes as he turned to face the taller man.

This was so strange….how did one say goodbye in a….a _planned_ separation like this? It just didn’t feel natural at all. They both just stood there for a while, until Kenzo….couldn’t help but chuckle quietly to himself, raising a hand to his mouth but….no, it was too late. They were _both_ laughing now, looking like absolute fools, standing in the middle of a park and...laughing at nothing.

“This really _is_ very awkward and strange….”

Kenzo scoffed, itching his neck. “Just a little….”

Wolfgang was the first to relax, bringing a hand up toward his face, wiping idly where tears had srpung from his momentary mirth. “I’ve done this part before, though, so I suppose I could take the lead….”

Kenzo just nodded, watching as the dusty-haired man stepped forward, closing the distance between them just a little more, reachin-

Wolfgang let out a shocked sound, suddenly tripping forward. He'd loosened a stone underfoot and lost his balance, Kenzo only barely able to support the sudden, unexpected forward weight. He felt his face heat up, blinking a few times in rapid succession as he awkwardly supported the taller man. Wolfgang looked just as bewildered as he did, taking a moment to pull himself back together, patting down his shirt.

“Oops….that was unexpected….oh well, surprise!”

"I...didn't think I'd be able to hold us both up."

That time Wolfgang was the one to laugh, that bubbling, warm sound lasting the remainder of their time. This was it. They had to say goodbye for real, now. Wolfgang reached out, Kenzo quick to reciprocate as he took the man’s hand, giving a firm squeeze as they shook. Wolfgang’s hand felt nice in his, pleasant and comfortable. And even though they were both turning, both about to depart….there was a reluctance on the part of both of them to release that hand.

They really didn’t have enough time together at all…

“Saturday noon.” Kenzo declared, finally releasing the other man’s hand so he could wave. “I’ll see you then.”

Wolfgang waved back, turning away. “I’ll be sure that we have a proper picnic basket and everything! Bring the drinks, if you could!”

With that, they went their separate ways.

* * *

It hadn’t even been a full day before Kenzo was paired off again.

He’d had no idea it was going to be this rapid….he’d been sitting by the lake, tossing pebbles, watching a couple walking together - actually the _girl_ he recognized, she had been at dinner the day before, with another girl around her age. This time it was with a young blonde man who, rest his poor soul, couldn’t seem to stop blushing. They both looked incredibly tense, both seeming to sense their partner’s anxiety, even though the young man seemed to be babbling on about something that Kenzo couldn’t make out from his distance. There was a charm to the pair, but the poor woman didn’t seem to know what to do with her date. Maybe with time they would warm up to each other, but on the other hand...they could just grow more distant, if neither took forward action.

Just as they’d stopped to sit at one of the benches...that was when Coach had beeped at him.

**_Good afternoon, Kenzo. Another relationship has been selected for you. Please make your way to the Hub._ **

And, well, here he was now. This time it was the other way around….he wasn’t waiting for his partner, but rather seeking them out. It was another man - surprising, since he was sure the System wanted to test his attraction to _both_ genders if what Coach said was true. But when he’d asked, he’d just gotten--

**_Everything happens for a reason._ **

Of course it did.

He was wearing a light blue dress shirt and dark gray pants, with a white, casual jacket that fit almost perfectly. He had no idea where his wardrobe came from, the System provided everything for those living within the walls to alarming precision. He chose not to investigate it too deeply.

This time he was meeting his partner in the west end of the Hub, which had less restaurants and diners and more….cafes, ice cream parlours and the like. The cafe he was directed toward looked _incredibly_ full, though as he looked around, he didn’t see the tall, lanky, smiling form of Wolfgang anywhere; he was impossible to miss, even in a crowd. He did see the blonde woman and her more rugged-looking partner though, enjoying some sort of tall parfait-like treat together, and another man watching with an almost perturbed expression on his face. As he scanned further, he finally noticed, far in the corner, his partner…

Dressed all in grey - except for an...alarming yellow-black polka dot tie - sat a rather pensive looking man around Kenzo’s own age, who, now that he saw him in _person_ instead of the small, glamourized photo supplied by Coach….Kenzo realized was someone he _knew._

“....Rudy?”

The man looked up, seemingly startled from his thoughts at first, then stood and reached out as if to shake his hand. “Tenma. It’s been a while." A guarded smile. "College...that really takes me back.”

The handshake was firm, almost what he might expect from an interviewer. Both men took a seat then, and Kenzo took a look at their setup - a very nice stained wooden table in the corner by one of the windows, overlooking the Hub’s outer court - the garden path was right outside, various colours of flowers flourishing in the sun. “We have a very nice view from here.”

Rudy raised a hand to notify the staff they were ready to receive their drinks - _not order,_ he had to remind himself, they didn’t order anything, it was simply brought to them. “Yeah. You can see a lot from here. We’re lucky we got a window seat.”

Their drinks were set in front of them - a plain, black coffee for Rudy, and tea for Kenzo. The woman that had delivered their drinks smiled. “Your dessert will be on its way.” Before either could acknowledge her words, she had turned and was gone. Rudy reached into his pocket, pulling out his personal assistant, gaze now directed toward the little white device. “I suppose we should see how long this lasts.”

“Uh-” Kenzo blinked, looking down at his own as he pulled it from his own pocket. “...right.”

He couldn’t help but notice the almost detached look Rudy had for a moment, like he wasn’t even thinking when he'd said that. He’d probably been with the system for a while, used to this already. They both tapped the screen, and the number that appeared….

“Four months. That’s not so bad, is it?”

Rudy's exhalation was heavy with relief, and he visibly relaxed, shoulders easing up as he picked up his coffee. “Thank god. I don’t know how many more day-and-night relationships I could handle.”

Kenzo’s brows knit in sympathy; having just the one with Wolfgang had been straining, just knowing it would only last the day. He couldn’t imagine a string of them in a row. Not at his age.

“How long have you been doing this?” Kenzo reached for his tea, bringing it to his lips. Now that he actually paid it any attention, it wasn’t something he usually would think to drink for himself...it had a faintly citrusy smell, like oranges. It was good, but definitely not what he was expecting. Rudy opposite to him seemed to be enjoying his coffee just fine, stirring a scoop of sugar into it.

“I want to say...two years? Give a few months. It’s been a while. You’re the first that I’ve actually known personally beforehand.”

Kenzo drew a sharp breath. Two years….that sounded like a long time. He looked down at his drink. 

“To be honest, you’re only my second. But I understand the frustration with short term relationships...mine was only for the day.”

Rudy chuckled, finally breaking a half-smile. It was the first genuine look Kenzo had seen. “Here’s to something a little different, I suppose.”

The rest of their cafe date was relatively quiet. Which wasn’t bad, they both seemed to be at peace. It was definitely a change of pace from Wolfgang, though. Quieter. There were no odd quips or animated smiles; Rudy was just the same as he had been in college, a bit on the serious side, but Kenzo knew he wasn’t as intimidating as his outward appearance might seem. He just wasn’t very chatty. Though it did put Kenzo in a fix; usually he was approached by others, but in this case he had to spark conversation.

“What do _you_ think of the System?” If there was anyone who would have any sort of unique insight to what it might look like behind the scenes, it was Rudy. He had an excellent understanding of the human mind; it seemed like a suitable topic of discussion, something that they would both find interest in.

There was, though, a sudden chill that seemed to fill the air. Kenzo looked around, taking note of at least a _few_ couples staring at him, System security shifting from one foot to the other. He could feel himself shrink back into his seat. Rudy's own expression became concerned, his eyes shifting between the Security officer and Kenzo.

“I don’t know if this is the right place for that.” Rudy murmured, keeping his voice low. “But if you’d like to take our leave, we can head to the library or the nature trails, somewhere a little quieter.”

Library. That didn’t sound too bad. “Right.”

* * *

The library was...as quiet as he expected it to be. There were _maybe_ two other couples, and no security - they were generally relegated to the Hub itself, not these outer reaches. If they kept to themselves, they could probably chat about the system all they liked. They found themselves a table at the back, away from the windows, near a shelf marked for reference books - absolutely the least interesting section, and therefore least likely for prying ears to hear them.

“If I’m being honest, I find such a system hard to believe. But here we all are, following its every command, and somehow it always works and we find our 99.8% match. But that’s the part I find the most confounding.”

Kenzo picked up a book - a heavy volume with crisp pages, like it had never been touched - and placed it down onto the desk, opening its pages to at least give the impression they were looking at something together. “Go on, I’m listening.”

“How can you possibly place love on any sort of metric? How is it measured? There’s no way to transform such absolutely subjective values into a consistent, measurable system that follows a series of computations from an algorithm obtained through experiential data. It’s true that there are common values and views between individuals - certain types of romantic encounters viewed as an ideal to that individual - but it varies from person to person, culture to culture, by age, by sex, it goes on. To accurately and objectively measure human desire and attraction can’t be done.”

“And yet here we are, right?”

There was a moment of silence between them, Rudy narrowing his eyes. “And yet here we are.”

There it was again, that detached sort of look. There was something that seemed so worn down about Rudy. All of those brief encounters, everything he’d just deduced to Kenzo…

“I wonder what drives us more. The desire for our ultimate match, or the yearning to leave this place. I imagine there are both sorts of people.”

The implications of what Rudy was telling him were...heavy. He could feel it, a weight in the atmosphere that did make him worry about his former classmate. He was probably right about everything he’d just said, at least so far as his own perceptions allowed him to see the situation. It all sounded so despairing and even lonely. The idea of people following the system so that they could finally leave what they _knew_ was only a false utopia…

Kenzo tried a smile, leaning forward. “That’s not all there is to consider, though, is it?” he asked, his voice light and airy. Rudy looked up at him with skeptical eyes, but said nothing. “The human element has its own influence, I’m sure. It might not be _about_ objective measurement...for all we know the system is basing its judgements on our own emotional and physical responses. Measuring the release of certain hormones, heart rate, physical health, brain activity...you can’t objectively measure values, just like you said, but emotional responses to a situation can be. And besides that...I think...that the human desire to achieve that love, the human ability to _hope,_ plays a part all its own.”

Rudy seemed to take a moment to absorb those words, allowing yet another small, almost fond smile to grace his features. “You haven’t changed, Tenma.”

“Please, Rudy. You can call me Kenzo.”

A chuckle. “I suppose I should, shouldn’t I?” He gave an almost sheepish look to Kenzo. “I’ve just never felt comfortable calling you by your first name before. It doesn’t feel right.”

Oh. Then that was a bit difficult….Kenzo shrugged, shaking his head. “It’s not a big deal.”

That was an odd thought - to imagine that Rudy wasn’t comfortable calling him Kenzo...why was that? They had known each other longer than he’d known anyone else so far. He chose not to ask, in case there was something personal. In the end it didn’t matter that much, like he’d said. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent relatively quietly; the empty space did feel a bit odd, but it wasn’t the most uncomfortable of silences. Before long though, they were off to eat dinner - pre-chosen, neither really paying the food itself much mind - and then it was back to their home.

It didn’t really look any different from the one he’d spent the night living in with Wolfgang. They were in the same sort of location - grassy, nice, surrounded by trees and flowers but….otherwise devoid of life. Unlike last time, there was a lack of curiosity or wonder; the atmosphere felt different as Rudy moved forward, pushing the door open to reveal….relatively the same sort of house as last time, but with a richer red theme rather than the blue of the last one. It had a more energized feel to it, though the lingering exhaustion in the air didn't leave.

“You said this wasn’t your first, right, Tenma?” There was a look from Rudy as he stepped inside, stopping in the hall to face the Japanese man fully. Kenzo only nodded in answer as he pulled the door closed behind him. Rudy reached for his personal assistant, tapping it to check the expiry again - something he seemed to do a lot, Kenzo had noticed. “I'll be upfront about this, since it seems to be the easiest way, just to get it over with." He looked back to Kenzo then, his expression as tired as before. "I don't _expect_ our relationship to be sexual. It’s still early for you, and if that’s not something you want to explore during our partnership, then that’s fine with me.”

Rudy’s approach was direct but respectful, as he expected. Truthfully it was all Kenzo _could_ think about, when they entered their home; what would the expectation be? During his brief relationship with Wolfgang, he _knew_ what the System had expected, and was sure that Wolfgang knew, too, but they had entirely avoided the topic. With Rudy...he hadn’t thought there would be much expectation, really - Rudy didn’t seem like the sort of person to be particularly sexually active, and neither was Kenzo, not now that he was older. He wasn’t a teenager any more. He still had his needs, but there wasn’t such a pressing desire the way there used to be.

“I guess we’ll have to see.”

He wasn’t against it, but they would definitely need time.

* * *

The first week was….a bit clunky, but they found a decent routine. They each had time to themselves - recharge time, time to just do things on their own. In the morning and evening, though, they spent that time together. Sharing breakfast, talking about the things they did during their down time - according to Rudy, it was a healthy amount of absence that allowed them to coexist without feeling oversensitized by one another. It was definitely working. 

In the evenings after dinner they cleaned around the house, but more or less stayed in, rarely venturing out for any leisure time before heading to bed. It took Kenzo a bit of getting used to - the first two nights or so had been awkward for him. Rudy seemed to be aware of it, doing his best not to be a bother, though by bringing attention to it he'd inadvertently make it worse at times. It was only by the _end_ of the week that they really were more comfortable at night. Every morning he woke to Rudy in the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee, pouring one for Kenzo; it was actually a very kind gesture that he could appreciate.

Saturday noon rolled around, the two saying their goodbyes, still only with a handshake as neither appeared all that willing to break the ice. Kenzo had been sure to let Rudy know his plans - that he wanted to spend the afternoon with a friend, that he'd planned a picnic some time ago. Rudy had been quick to tell him that he didn’t need to announce anything like that, but he would have felt bad if he hadn’t told him at all. 

He heard the buzzing from his personal assistant, and pulled it out to see Wolfgang’s image with the _incoming call_ text. He could either accept or drop it, or block the individual. He hadn’t actually seen what this screen looked like before, but it seemed simple enough to operate. He tapped the little acceptance button, then lifted the little device up toward his ear. He wasn’t sure….was it supposed to be like this? Or did he just-

_”Ah, Kenzo! You answered!”_

He very nearly dropped it. He hadn’t expected Wolfgang’s voice to be that loud. He held it a bit further back this time, comfortably in his hand.

“Y...es. Of course I did. We’re still on for today, aren’t we?”

_”Oh, of course! We can regale one another with stories of the week, I’m sure!”_

He chuckled at that. “I’ve definitely got a few….should I expect you to be a bit late?”

_”I’m afraid so. I was unfortunately later than expected preparing the basket! And you have the drinks, don’t you…?”_

“Yeah. I’ll see you then.”

_”And you, Kenzo!”_

Kenzo was comfortable waiting at one of the picnic tables until Wolfgang arrived. It was a fairly quiet afternoon, which made it easier for him to just relax. It was nice to have the park relatively to themselves; he was surprised not to see any other couples out and about, it seemed like the perfect place for a lunch date...but then again most folks tended to prefer the indoor scene - like the cafe where he and Rudy had met.

When Wolfgang did finally arrive, it was with a perfect wicker basket held in one hand, a checkered blanket hung over its contents. He gave a wide, friendly wave with his free hand and Kenzo returned it, already feeling a smile start to blossom across his face. Wolfgang had such a warm atmosphere to him, it was hard not to smile in his presence.

“It’s strange, I expected that we wouldn’t be able to meet like this!” Wolfgang’s tone was cheerful, though the bemused incredulity showed through. Kenzo hadn’t put much thought to it, but then, if the System was supposed to rule all, then it really _would_ make sense if pairs were kept together at all times….but he wasn’t about to complain about the company. Maybe the system took friendships into account. He watched as Wolfgang stopped a ways short of the picnic table, setting the basket down and laying out the blanket. It took Kenzo a moment to register what was actually happening - clearly, his mind wasn’t on the picnic itself to recognize that, of course, to have a quaint picnic on a blanket, the blanket had to be _set out._

He dispelled any lingering contemplative thoughts about the system and went to help Wolfgang, taking a couple rocks from by the lake - fist-sized, round and white, almost perfect in their smoothness - and set them down at each of the corners to hold the blanket down. There was a sense of elation that filled him - it had been so long since he actually _had_ a picnic, he’d really missed this, since he was a kid. He’d always loved this sort of thing. He could enjoy the sounds of nature in relative silence.

Wolfgang pulled plates, napkins and a small tray of sandwiches from the basket. There was fruit too, but he left that in for now - there wasn’t a whole lot of space on the blanket, with two grown men and the food that was already set out. Not to mention Kenzo’s cooler of drinks - cans of iced tea and a few bottles of water.

Kenzo watched as Wolfgang sat back, tilting his head up so he was almost looking directly toward the sun. He seemed so at ease, taking a deep breath and smiling so gladly. The taller man reached for a sandwich, gesturing with a nod of his head for Kenzo to do the same. He took the plate and grabbed a sandwich for himself, taking a moment to examine it. Thinly sliced cheese, lettuce, some sort of sweet ham and honey mustard. It tasted pretty good - nothing particularly stood out too much against the rest of the flavours, and surprisingly the ham’s sweetness, with the honey mustard, wasn’t overpowering.

“It feels like it’s been quite a bit longer than a week, since I saw you last.”

Kenzo glanced up, smiling through a mouthful of his sandwich. He’d have answered, if not for the present inability to speak. Wolfgang, though, didn’t mind filling the void.

“I was paired with a very interesting man. I don’t really think that we are all that compatible, but, as individuals we seem to get along quite well. He’s quite straightforward to his expectations in our relationship, so I’m glad...it’s much easier that way! But, I think he’s a better conversation partner than a lover.” His expression brightened with a light smile. "Though, I must say, he as excellent taste in beer!"

Kenzo swallowed his bite of sandwich, giving a short nod. He couldn’t deny he was mildly interested in Wolfgang’s story, curious to compare notes to his own experiences. “My partner is….someone I used to know, actually. We went to school together. He’s a lot like I remember him. A bit reserved, a bit serious, but very intelligent.”

“Ah, and do you like him?”

That took him a moment. Wolfgang wasn’t asking if he liked him as a _person_ , but as a partner. And that was hard to answer….there _were_ things to like, and in fact for the most part he was happy how things were; Rudy was personable and a good conversationalist, and he was always looking out for Tenma. It was a sort of life that he _could_ see himself living and being content with. But there were some things that weren’t _quite_ the ideal; he could almost be just a little bit _too_ melancholic, in a way that was difficult for Kenzo to manage, being of a smilar disposition. It wasn’t Rudy’s fault - but two melancholic individuals together could be just a bit...depressive.

And of course, calling him “Tenma”...it wasn’t the end of the world, but it had an impersonal feel to it. He recognized that Rudy looked up to him in a way, but that alone put things into a very slight imbalance. He didn’t want Rudy to feel like he was the “lesser” of the two, by any means. But Rudy had always held his classmate as ‘the one to beat’. It wasn’t something he could just simply shut off.

“That’s difficult to answer.” he said finally, shrugging. “It's only been a week, it's hard to judge…” He shrugged. “I don’t know yet, I suppose I'll find out.”

There was a nod from Wolfgang as he swallowed the last of his sandwich - exactly _when_ had he inahled the rest of it? - and gave himself a moment to speak.

“Since this is only your second relationship, it’s very likely that you’ll still have plenty more to provide useful data. I’m sure that I’ll have a few more, but I imagine that the system has a very good idea what sort of person I am by now...I’m sure I’ll find my ultimate partner soon enough!”

Despite the enthusiasm he said it with, there wasn’t any real heart in those words. It felt just like what Rudy had said earlier, in their discussion. He wondered if Wolfgang was starting to tire of the system, if he no longer really wanted to find that final partner, and just wanted to leave. That was so sad to think.

“Ah, would you hand me a drink, Kenzo…?”

Kenzo gave a firm nod, reaching into the cooler and handing over one of the cans of iced tea. There was a faint brush of contact as Wolfgang took it, giving a quiet thanks.

It was just like before, like when he’d accidentally brushed against him in bed. It hadn’t been clear at the time, but now, just moments ago...he was almost sure that he wanted that contact to last. It _felt_ right, warm like his smile.

“No beer?”

Kenzo’s eyes flicked up as he went for a bottle of water for himself, shrugging. “I wasn’t sure what you liked. Though I could have asked…”

“On a picnic like this, you definitely need an old, fine wine...something really good!” Still, Wolfgang made no complaint about the tea, taking a refreshing sip and sighing pleasantly. “I suppose that’ll be for next time.”

Next time.

There really was no doubt, was there? He hadn’t asked Kenzo, he’d just _said_ it...next time. Next saturday, at noon. “...Yeah.”

* * *

They met once a week, at the same park. They talked...sometimes about their relationships - apparently, Heinrich had a bizarre tic, tapping his fingers as though he were typing on a keyboard - and sometimes about this place, the park, the Hub, how Coach was a useful tool but became absolutely useless in any _human_ situation. Sometimes they talked about themselves - things they liked, or absolutely couldn’t stand; while Wolfgang wasn't claustrophobic, small confined spaces made him uneasy; in contrast, spending time in nature allowed him to relax, and not have to worry about the complexities of life. Kenzo shared his own stories of course - how he loved birds, and had always been fond of birdwatching, though never seemed to have the time for it.

Sometimes, though, they just enjoyed their afternoons quietly. They would watch others - other relationships. Everyone they saw in the park looked happy, with the odd exception, but something always felt a little off about it. Kenzo could never put his finger on why, it just felt...artificial.

He noticed, too, that going back home after spending an afternoon with Wolfgang became almost...more difficult. Rudy’s ‘absence’ algorithm wasn’t incorrect - by spending a healthy amount of time away from his partner, he never felt maddened by little quirks and tics in the same way Wolfgang seemed to be with Heinrich - but their absence also didn’t foster _growth_. In a way it felt like he was using Rudy’s algorithm _against_ him, the absence of Wolfgang becoming more noticeable with time.

The difference was simple enough; time spent with Rudy wasn’t as memorable. They had a lot in common, but it meant that both quieter types had less to say, and common topics kept resurfacing. Rudy, too, wasn’t as much for the outdoors in the way Kenzo was; his afternoons with Wolfgang were almost always spent doing something he personally enjoyed. With Rudy he was content - absolutely, he was content - but it didn’t leave him feeling quite as _satisfied_. Even after Kenzo agreed to take their relationship a little further, exploring deeper intimacy, there was an almost unsettling sense of incompleteness.

Rudy was _good_ , he clearly had experience with previous partners, but he was very methodical, almost cold. It sometimes felt as though he was only going through the motions, not really aware, and that was concerning to Kenzo. Rudy had mentioned that his last several relationships were just short trysts...he had to wonder how much that had worn him down. He lacked self expression; it always felt like he was just doing what he knew worked to please Kenzo, like he was _doing_ without _feeling,_ as if it was just another learned arbitrary action. Sex _should_ be a form of communication itself, but for Rudy, there _was_ nothing being communicated. It was just a procedure - start, end. Kenzo did his best to show Rudy what it _could_ be, but even then, there was always such a hollowness. Physical satisfaction without any real connection.

Time started to fade into this indiscernible flow; they would eat, take their private time, sometimes enjoy the day together on the rare occasion - something he’d convinced Rudy could be good for them - and then they would go home, eat, retire to bed and repeat the process. Kenzo was genuinely surprised when there were only six days left, when he checked his personal assistant from the comfort if the living room's plush armchair. He could feel Rudy’s eyes on him, watching quietly, waiting for his attention. Kenzo set it aside, looking up, relaxing back into the armchair, nodding. He’d noticed that Rudy, as of late, tended to keep quiet - not to be bothersome - unless prompted to speak. That was a newer development, and he wasn’t quite sure what brought it on; perhaps he was starting to wind down now that the relationship was almost terminated.

“Has it ever occurred to you just how odd this all is?”

Rudy was looking at him with an expression both morose and intense, the kind that almost brought an inherent feeling of exhaustion with it. His question was a bit vague, hard to properly answer. Kenzo glanced out through the window, at the light that was slowly starting to dim. “...How do you mean?”

Rudy glanced up from the book he was reading - or had he been? His mind was clearly elsewhere. He fished into his pocket and pulled out the little white personal assistant. “The System provides us with a personal Coach to guide us through our relationships until we finally meet our ideal match. But instead of a human being, capable of understanding the emotional breadth we possess, it’s a machine that can’t comprehend the notion of jealousy, or the different contextual meanings of words and phrases, the sound of sarcasm.”

Ah, back to this again. Kenzo nodded, glancing back at his own almost out of habit. “It’s definitely lacking in some areas, I’ll give you that.”

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

Kenzo’s eyes flicked back up to Rudy, to see he wasn’t even looking at him any more, but at the little white device he was turning in his hand. “A machine, incapable of feeling, is what governs our relationships. Decides how long they should last. Tells us when it ends.” He set the thing down, leaning forward, his hands clasped in front of his face, thumbs resting just under his chin. “There’s absolutely nothing human about how we’re put into these relationships. We’re just expected to follow what Coach tells us to do. And we do it.” He lowered his hands to his lap, those intense eyes on Kenzo again. “So tell me, then, what does that make us?”

He knew where this was going. What Rudy was saying, and probably feeling right now. He returned the man's gaze, seeking those tired eyes as he stood, closing the distance, placing a hand on Rudy's shoulder. “Don’t think of it like that. You’re whatever you _want_ to be. Just because you’re following what Coach tells you to do...that doesn’t mean you have to be its drone.”

His voice was calm, but he really was worried. It came back to his observation before - that it seemed like Rudy was just acting out the motions some of the time, how he didn’t seem to have a lot of energy or enthusiasm to put toward their relationship, all the time he spent by himself. By the expression on Rudy’s face, he _knew_ the man didn’t agree. He could already feel the sinking sensation in his own chest.

“You say that now. But the human body and mind can only take so much stimulus before it becomes fatigued. A tired mind can function, but it loses the capacity to think clearly. Once accustomed to following a pattern, it becomes content. Given enough time, the human mind _can_ be transformed into a drone.”

Rudy’s gaze was piercing, almost impossible to keep. “I’m _tired,_ Kenzo. I’ve been doing this for so long...I know that I’ve become a drone.” His hands unclasped, shifting instead to take Kenzo’s and hold it loosely. Something in his expression softened. “You’ve been a good partner for me. I think it’s because of you that I can see just how worn down I really am. You’re good for me, Kenzo. But I don’t think I can be the same thing for you. It’s why you’ve been seeing your friend, I’m sure.”

Kenzo felt a jolt down his spine. 

There was no accusation in those words, just resignation and even understanding. Where there should have been something - hurt, or anger, it didn't even register. But that _wasn’t_...he had the wrong idea. He and Wolfgang weren’t...

“...It isn’t like that. We’re not seeing each other like…”

He trailed off when Rudy shook his head. His chest felt tight and his head a little hazy; he hadn’t ever crossed the line with Wolfgang, had done nothing for Rudy to suspect. Was he just extrapolating on what data there was - imagining what he saw as the 'inevitable' outcome of their time spent together each week? But still, Rudy didn’t look _hurt_ \- not at all.

“You’re misunderstanding me, Kenzo. I’m telling you that you’re doing the right thing.” He stood up, walking toward the window, peering out. “The System paired you with someone, and then it paired you with me. In another five days, you’ll be paired with someone new. You’re being told who to love and for how long...but you’re defying it. By going to that friend of yours, by staying with them...the two of you have _chosen_ who you want to be with. And that’s...a choice made based on your own emotions. It’s a _human_ choice.”

Kenzo wanted to deny it, to tell him that wasn’t what his weekly meetings with Wolfgang were about. He found himself staying silent, though, because he knew….he _knew_...even if he and Wolfgang weren’t crossing any lines, Kenzo…. _wanted_ to. He _wanted_ to be with Wolfgang. He didn’t know if it would last, but it was what he felt. 

But Rudy…

Kenzo walked to meet his friend by the window. They kept at a respectable distance, like they had when they first began their relationship. Rudy didn’t look at him, either lost in thought or deliberately avoiding eye contact...Kenzo wasn’t sure which it was. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“If…” he hesitated, swallowing before starting again. “If things had happened differently...I think I’d be happy with you. I could be happy with you.”

Rudy chuckled, and while the sound was bitter, the smile on his face looked genuine. “I’m not looking for your sympathy, Kenzo. I made my own mistakes in following the System to the letter. This is on me. But…” Slowly, the shorter man did turn, a look of reminisce in his eyes. He really _didn’t_ look hurt or upset, just...tired and distant, and a little fond. 

“I think you’re right. I think that if I weren’t so worn...then this could have been different.”

It felt a lot better, the heaviness of the atmosphere lifting with those words. They still had five days together, but...he could already feel it, the change in that atmosphere. There was no need to keep up any facade. The question would just be….how Wolfgang would react the next time they met. Kenzo...was going to tell him everything. But before that....

"Don't give up on love, Rudy. You don't have to be a drone. You're tired, but you can still keep going as long as you have hope. Don't give up on yourself."

The response he received was a smile.

"You're incredibly kind, Kenzo."

* * *

Yet another relationship...ah, but, this one was _particularly_ distasteful, to both parties involved. Wolfgang had been surprised, to be paired with a lad so young, but as always, Coach had an answer-

**_It is important for the System to gauge your response to partners of varying age as well as gender and sex._ **

No, neither was pleased at all; the lad - Jan - had made that quite pointedly clear...but that, at least, made things easy, allowed them both to gladly acknowledge a shared distaste for the situation and even make light of it. They only had three weeks to share, which was fortunate. The drive to their home was quiet, quieter than it had been with Heinrich the first time, and _that_ was a feat!

Wolfgang could see a particular wistfulness about the boy as he gazed out the window at the slowly dimming sky. Something was on his mind, or perhaps some _one_. Wolfgang chose not to spoil the silence, allowing the lad a chance to collect himself. The man chose instead just to watch the Hub disappear in the window, replaced slowly with an all too familiar scene. It seemed that all residences were made to be quite similar - isolated, surrounded by a grassy field, with minimal changes to the interior decor. He just hoped that it was somewhat more lifelike than the dark grays and industrial modern look of his last relationship.

This home looked remarkably like the one he had spent the night in with Kenzo; there were subtle differences - the blue colour scheme was more of a soft, teal colour, the door handles and knobs all black instead of chrome. As expected, the bedroom was grand and comfortable, but it was strange….he had seen very much the same bed so many times now, he found it all really did look the same; it really was difficult to be impressed any longer.

It was definitely no less comfortable, though!

The bed arrangement was a small conundrum...but it seemed Jan was, at least, a considerate sort of lad; they came to an arrangement - weekly, one would take the bed and the other the couch for the week. Of course with an uneven number of weeks it meant that one was relegated to the couch twice...but Jan had offered himself, which was rather kind of him. They had shared a few stories - Jan, apparently, was still rather smitten with the blonde girl he had been paired with a few months ago. It was a bit sad...to be paired with someone that he liked, only to be shuffled off to another partner. But, in the end, it just meant that the girl wasn't his _ideal._

It was almost odd, to be sleeping alone, after so many nights slept with his past partners. Wolfgang pulled the comforter up to his neck, staring toward the nightstand by his bedside, the one that looked almost identical to what he’d had for the one night he had spent with Kenzo. It seemed so strange, that he remembered a detail like that when his past relationships had been longer. But then…he had probably retained the most _feeling_ from that encounter. 

If it had only been the one night, then perhaps it would have faded by now, but they had been meeting from week to week, keeping up with one another, keeping those memories alive. And, if he were honest with himself, more than once he found his thoughts wandering to Kenzo, while he was partnered with Heinrich. He hadn’t noticed at first, he simply brushed it off as trailing thoughts from the passing days. But…

No, the nature of those thoughts had more meaning than simple, fleeting nothings. There was a sense of _warmth_ when he found his mind wandering to Kenzo, and sometimes, a hollowness, too. Now, that particular feeling he hadn’t been so sure about...not at first, but, he definitely wanted Kenzo. 

Wolfgang reached out, picking up the small white device resting on the nightstand. Three weeks. After that….he would be partnered with someone else again, a new face, probably, someone that the System decided would provide important data. He wondered...if two individuals could ever be partnered a second time. Was that possible? He lifted the little gadget close to his face, so that it could hear his voice at a whisper.

“Coach,” He spoke softly, “Is it possible to be paired with a past partner?”

**_That is correct. In certain cases, the System deems it relevant to obtain data from a rekindled relationship between partners._ **

That was enough of a hope for Wolfgang. He set the device back down - face-down, so it wouldn’t distract him any longer - and found that rest came quickly after that.

* * *

It wasn’t surprising to see Kenzo, once again, had arrived first to the park. He was waiting at the same bench as he always did, though as soon as he saw Wolfgang’s approach, he stood to close the distance. Nothing seemed out of sorts about him, but there was a different… _something,_ about how he carried himself this time. Something felt lighter or mildly frantic with energy, but it was only very slight; he seemed to relax again once they were a conversational distance from one another. There was that warmth again, the familiar feeling he’d come to associate with Kenzo, and he could feel himself start to smile.

“It’s good to see you again, Kenzo. You’re looking very well!”

The Japanese man gave a nod in response, eyes going between the basket and Wolfgang’s own face. “I’ve...been better, actually. A few rough nights of sleep, but I’m just fine.”

Wolfgang’s brows quirked a bit, his face falling for a moment in mild concern. Normally, Kenzo wasn’t so forward with personal grievances, even the few times he definitely looked tired; he had always answered that everything was fine. This, then, was strange...perhaps something had gone poorly? “An argument with your partner…?”

There was no immediate answer; Kenzo seemed to ponder on his words for a moment, before finally he turned his focus back to Wolfgang. “Could we...take a walk?”

Definitely an argument, and...possibly something severe, if he wanted to take their conversation away from the few pairs scattered around the park. Wolfgang nodded slowly, his expression now leveling out, almost completely neutral. This was probably something serious. “Please, lead the way.”

He followed Kenzo along a path that led them from the park and into the trees - autumnal and orange-red leaves creating a lovely canopy overhead. It was a very pretty path, somewhere that he would enjoy venturing through to think. It also kept them isolated, their words out of earshot. They stopped by a large maple, whose trunk was surely as wide as Wolfgang was tall. He’d never seen a maple tree that large before, but….now wasn’t the time to be amazed by nature’s wonders. He turned toward Kenzo, giving his whole attention.

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately. About the System...about how it all works. And I think...there’s something important I’ve discovered.” 

About the System...no, this wasn’t what he’d thought at all. “Ah….and that is….?”

“It’s just...the nature of the System itself. It’s a machine directing us - humans - on who we should spend our lives with...who our ideal partner will be. A machine that has no ability to comprehend complex emotions at all...and the stranger part, that we _listen_ to it. There’s nothing calculable about love...it just doesn’t make sense.”

Wolfgang felt the tension in his chest release. Kenzo was...just doubting the System. He could understand...there were times, definitely, that he felt the same.He reached out, placing his free hand on Kenzo’s shoulder. “I know that it’s very strange...that we’re being told who to live with, and how long, and then one day we will be told who our ideal match is...but the person you love will come to you. You should never doubt love, or else, what purpose does the System serve you? The one you love will definitely come in time.”

Kenzo’s eyes shifted, glancing at Wolfgang’s hand, where it rested, then back towards his face. There was such an intense look in those eyes, one that Wolfgang saw only for a moment before those eyes closed, a smile brightening the shorter man’s face.

“I know. I’ve already met him.”

There was, at most, a few seconds between hearing those words, and the complete closure of the distance between the two men, Kenzo now pressing his lips to Wolfgang's in an impassioned, forceful kiss that stole his breath. He felt himself backing toward the tree, Kenzo easing them forward until the definite feel of bark caught the back of his shirt, though he barely registered the scratching sensation.

Wolfgang hadn’t expected it, the suddenness of the kiss causing a jolt down his spine. The faint rustle of grass and the lack of weight in his right hand told him he’d dropped the picnic basket, but he wasn’t concerned with it, nor if it had toppled. Instead he used his newly freed hand to reach up and caress Kenzo’s cheek, returning the kiss in kind as his other arm wound around Kenzo and held him there.

They broke apart in a breathless moment, but there was no full separation between them, no distance. There was no _desire_ for distance. Not from Wolfgang, and certainly not from Kenzo, as the one to make the first advance. What made this moment different from the times with former partners...with Heinrich, with Liese, with any of the others...was that this time he wasn’t merely content to comply with the terms of their relationship; this was what he _wanted,_ what he _had_ been wanting for months.

He’d wanted to know all of Kenzo; what his kiss felt like, tasted like, what he smelled like, how it would feel to card fingers through his hair and see, up close, the light in his eyes. He wanted to feel _close_ to Kenzo, to _be with_ him. He took Kenzo’s hand, holding it between both of his. He traced along his knuckles, drawing faint lines against the flat of his hand, bringing it up toward his face until he felt it brush against his lips. He held Kenzo's hand there, silent, blinking slowly at him, using his thumb to draw against his skin.

There was no _need_ to speak, no need for words. It was all said in actions, everything he wanted to communicate was poured in the language of love.

_I want it to be you._

Kenzo eased his hand from Wolfgang’s hold, bringing it up to trace along the contours of his face. He leaned forward, dark bangs falling over his eyes as he once more closed the distance between the two, but this time not to kiss; they simply stood, Kenzo's head resting against Wolfgang, the taller man lowering his head so that his lips ghosted against Kenzo's forehead, the two locked in a quiet moment of blissful calm. The uncertainty was gone, leaving them to let those suppressed feelings overtake them, to embrace them as much as they embraced one another.

_I love you._

“Rudy told me that the System has turned everyone into drones...that by blindly following it, we’re just submitting to what this machine decides is love.” Kenzo’s hand traced along Wolfgang's shoulder, and he closed his eyes, sighing softly under those feathery touches. Kenzo shifted again, both arms wrapping about the taller man as he drew Wolfgang closer with that returned force, that intensity back in his eyes. “I choose to be _human_.”

Wolfgang lowered his head, tilting his face just enough to kiss Kenzo’s brow. “We’ll leave, then. Together.”

There was a look of confusion as Kenzo tried to make sense of those words, backing up just slightly, hands resting on Wolfgang's arms. “How?”

Wolfgang looked out, beyond Kenzo, to the far, far reaches of what made this beautiful city effectively become a prison. “The wall. We’ll climb it. We’ll leave this place together.”

An apprehensive shudder. Wolfgang took Kenzo’s chin gently, tilting his head to meet his gaze. “Trust me. And…” He smiled then, fondly, taking Kenzo’s hand and holding it tightly in his own, once more bringing it up against his lips. “Don’t let go.”

There was silence, both calculating, judging, gauging what the other would decide. There was no doubt of what they wanted, and no doubt that scaling the wall was the only way. It only took a moment, before there was a nod from Kenzo, and yet another kiss, softer, fleeting.

They held hands, fingers entwined, eyes forward.

They ran.

* * *

Scaling the wall took time, even longer as they dodged System security. The wall itself was patrolled, of course; they had taken their time, found the gaps in security, taken their time to reach the wall itself. Climbing it was a daunting thought, that massive structure had been made to protect them from the emptiness beyond; just what would they find past the wall? And what if they fell? The threat was frightening, but not enough for either to turn back; if they went back now, they knew...they _knew_ the system would simply pair them with another partner, until it decided that it found ‘the one’. There was no _point_ in going back.

It didn’t make the climb any less daunting.

They were slow, very slow on their way up; it was a precarious climb, and they knew that just one slip would end it. 

Down below, the city was starting to go dark, as though a mass blackout just took all power from the entirety of the world beneath. What had started as a dark night was now absolute pitch blackness, the only sureness between the pair being the wall to which they clung, and one another, so close together.

“You’re still there?”

Kenzo’s voice was soft, uncertain, breathless.

“...Yes. I’m here.”

A little less uncertain, but both were on edge. Wolfgang glanced up, to the top of the wall…

The wall, which was rapidly collapsing in on itself, engulfed in the same darkness as below.

Wolfgang didn’t even think - he reached up to Kenzo, grabbing ahold of his arm and holding tightly. He didn’t know what was coming, but the darkness was encroaching from either end, the two of them at its center.

“I love-”

* * *

There was….nothing. Nothing but emptiness. Emptiness, and the hand still gripped tightly in his own, even if he couldn’t see it. Wolfgang was still _there,_ still capable of thought, still able to feel Kenzo next to him. But it felt different - like he was standing, as though there was something solid underneath him. Kenzo’s hand gave his a squeeze, one that he returned - _I’m here._ He took a step-

Something bright white washed over them, over the space they were standing in, the suffocating blackness driven back, until visibility was fully cleared.

It was a large enclosed space - no sound seemed to reach them, and all around them were other pairs, not unlike themselves, with a number floating above their heads. And that white light….

Even higher above them was a white light - like the numbers, only this one read _1,000 simulations._

Simulations….

“It makes sense now.”

Kenzo’s voice was softly spoken, his grip shifting as he linked his arm with Wolfgang’s, edging just a bit nearer. Wolfgang turned to look at him, but Kenzo was staring up at the numbers, at the number above their own heads that read 998. He leaned against Wolfgang, a smile warming his features. “I kept feeling as though I’d met you before, like I knew you. There were certain things that felt right...like picnics, and your smile. I felt like I knew you already. But I think...we’ve done this before. Many times.”

Wolfgang glanced up. Nine hundred….ninety eight…

“ _Very_ many times.”

There was a moment of silence, the two looking around at the pairs that surrounded them. Some had higher numbers like theirs, while others were lower. Neither knew the exact significance of the numbers, but they could guess.

“What happens now?”

Wolfgang glanced back at Kenzo, then back up again. The light above them was growing brighter. He let his hand rest on Kenzo’s shoulder, content to stand and watch, for now.

“I guess we’ll find out.”

* * *

To be honest….Kenzo couldn’t believe it. Becker had told him about these apps...about the supposed _99.8% match_. He wasn’t sure about it, but it was either he try this app, or Becker would never stop setting him up on date after failed date. The idea that this app could predict two users’ compatibility to _99.8% accuracy_ seemed unlikely...but, at worst, if he tried it and the result didn’t work out...Becker would probably leave him alone about it.

Though he _did_ have to wonder what he would think when he found out that Kenzo’s 99.8% match was another man...he definitely had to show his colleague later, just to gauge his reaction. But for now he’d set up a meeting with this ‘Wolfgang Grimmer’ at the cafe near the hospital...a nice, casual way to meet. Scanning the tables, it wasn’t hard to pick out the man - especially when he waved the doctor over. Kenzo returned the wave with a small, if apprehensive, smile.

Well...this was it.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright for anyone who hasn’t seen this episode of Black Mirror (or black mirror in general) and has no idea what this was all about….basically this dating app is some hyper-advanced technology that simulates 1,000 different scenarios between potential matches and judges “success” by whether or not they risk fighting the system to be together. Which means that in 2 of these scenarios Tenma/Grimmer did not win….
> 
> I originally wanted to add another relationship for Tenma with Eva, but by the time I got there I was so tired from setting up different relationships LOL I couldn’t do another…..I feel bad for Rudy though, he deserved better than he got…also I realize he was probably a bit ooc in being That Depressed, but that's just a side effect of how exhausted he is by the system and....yeah. I feel bad...


End file.
